


Al's Hello Kiss

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [57]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (Well Artie's a year younger), Age Swap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Omega Verse, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Being a beta puts Alfred at a slight disadvantage for providing for his boyfriend's needs. But that doesn't mean he's going to let some alpha steal him from him!





	Al's Hello Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sadaf_Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadaf_Awesome/gifts).



As a beta, Alfred often missed the nuances of his omega’s scent. There were times when he was shouted at for ‘missing the point’, even though his omega knew and understood that Alfred couldn't smell his distress or his jealousy or his need for food or rest. Alfred could usually guess what was wrong from his expressions, but he was still learning and he sometimes found it difficult. He made a lot of mistakes, of course, and his wonderful boyfriend would forgive him when he apologised or after he'd calmed down enough.

However, Alfred still worried that Arthur would be better off in the arms of an alpha.

Today was one of those days as he waited outside the front of the high school Arthur still attended. Alfred had already graduated and was at a local college, studying physics and teaching. They had been courting for a year or so before that, ever since Alfred had seen the cute omega standing up to some alpha bullies. Other alphas had also seen him put the bullies down and had swooped in, offering their own courtships. Alfred had gotten in there as well, barrelling through any awkwardness. For some reason, Arthur had chosen  _ him _ .

Now, though, Alfred could see all the alphas who had grown into their bodies, all muscles and confidence. Omegas passed by, those familiar to Alfred looking far daintier and prettier than he remembered. Laid-back betas went by, casually chatting about their days. Only a few bothered to glance in Alfred’s direction - he wasn't the only one waiting on their partner, after all.

Drumming his fingers on the hood of his car, Alfred wondered what was taking so long. Sure, Alfred hadn’t told Arthur he was coming, but he'd been paying attention the last few times they spoke and he knew that Arthur didn't have any of his clubs today. He stood up properly from where he'd been leaning against the car and peered over the heads of the students, searching for a familiar head of hair. He'd taken two glances around the area when he spotted him.

Arthur was a beauty. His blond hair shone in the light, giving him an almost angelic appearance. Bright green eyes could be seen even at a distance. The school uniform looked good on him, as it always did, the clothes smoothed down over his chest and tight around his ass. Pretty pink lips were curved upwards as he listened to someone beside him, his mouth opening to let loose his enticing laugh, even though Alfred couldn't hear it from where he stood.

He couldn't help smiling at the innocent scene - until he searched for the source of Arthur's mirth and found his worst nightmare. Striding along beside him was a tall young man with tan skin. His long, black hair was tied back in a lustrous ponytail that was draped over one shoulder. A backpack was slung casually over one broad shoulder. The uniform didn't fit him - his chest was almost bursting from the blazer. Alfred could even see the flash of perfect white teeth as he grinned down at  _ Alfred’s  _ omega.

Without thinking, Alfred darted through the crowd. It didn't take him long to reach Arthur. He caught some of their conversation before he interrupted. Arthur was just saying, “So? What did Kiku say to-”

“Artie!” Alfred called.

The omega turned towards him, eyes wide. “Al?” he said in utter disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to pick you up!” Alfred declared, grinning at him. Movement caught his eye, and he glanced over to see that the alpha was still there, watching them with an eyebrow raised. Irritated, Alfred looked back to Arthur. “Don't I get a proper hello?”

“Of course you do,” said Arthur with a soft smile. He placed a hand on Alfred’s arm to steady himself, his touch searing through Alfred’s hoodie, and tipped himself up onto his toes. Leaning forward, Arthur pressed a quick peck to Alfred’s lips.

Before he could pull away completely, Alfred wrapped an arm around Arthur's waist and placed a hand on the back of Arthur's head, pulling him close. Arthur made a muffled sound of protest as Alfred kissed him once more. This time, though, Alfred used his tongue, slipping it into the soft, warm heat of his boyfriend’s mouth. Arthur resisted somewhat, pushing against Alfred’s tongue with his own. It was something Alfred loved about Arthur, his willingness to give as good as he got. But this particular action turned Alfred on, reminding Alfred of their nights in various beds. He felt Arthur, who had been tense to begin with, relax against him all at once, his hands sliding up and around Alfred’s neck. Secure in the knowledge that Arthur wouldn't pull away, Alfred let his head go, his tongue still working away in Arthur's mouth, and moved his arms till they wrapped around Arthur's waist. They continued to kiss, caught up in the moment as they pressed closer and closer together, as they tugged at each other to gain more contact.

Eventually, they had to part in order to suck in huge breaths. Alfred had completely forgotten where they were, giddy at the sight of a flushed Arthur staring at him with glazed eyes. Arthur slowly smiled at Alfred, clearly a little dazed. Neither of them moved for a moment, the air between them charged. Had Alfred been an alpha, he knew he would have been shoving Arthur against a wall or onto the hood if his car in an attempt to make him come. But he had more self-control than that. Besides which, they were made aware of their surroundings by a small cough.

At that, Arthur gasped and took a small step back and out of Alfred’s arms. Alfred tried not to frown at that and tried even harder not to scowl at the boy hovering beside them. “Oh!” said Arthur, a little breathlessly. “Freddy! I am _so_ -”

“Don't worry,” said ‘Freddy’ with some amusement. He glanced at Alfred who lost his fight not to show his displeasure and frowned at him. “I’ll tell you the rest of the story later.” He tilted his head with a cheeky grin. “Maybe on Monday.”

“Right,” said Arthur, weakly. “Well. Bye, then.”

With a little wave, the alpha took his leave. They watched him go for a moment before turning back to each other. Arthur was still red-faced but he now frowned at Alfred. Grimacing, Alfred raised his hands in surrender.

“So,” said Arthur, folding his arms. “I don't remember our hello kiss being a hello makeout.”

“Well,” said Alfred, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. “I mean…” He couldn't help glancing in the direction Freddy had gone. Arthur caught the action and his eyebrows rose.

“ What?” said Arthur in surprise. “Are you threatened by my  _ friend _ ?”

“I just… He's an alpha…”

Smiling fondly, Arthur suddenly looped his arms around Alfred’s neck again. He gave Alfred a peck on his lips. “Silly,” he said, his fingers fiddling with the hairs at the nape of Alfred’s neck. It made Alfred take a shuddering breath, ready to let Arthur shove him onto something horizontal and straddle him. “I chose  _ you _ ,” Arthur told him. “I don't need anyone else. Besides, Freddy just asked Kiku to allow him to court him.”

“Wait,” said Alfred, eyes wide. “Kiku as in ‘quietest guy in my year' Kiku? As in, the guy I still play games with every other weekend?”

“Exactly the same.”

“When’d he do that?” Alfred asked, dumbfounded. “Keeks hasn't said anything!”

“Just today,” Arthur explained. “He bumped into him as he was passing that tea place that Kiku goes to. Not that I know the rest of the story.” He gave Alfred an exasperated look. " _Someone_ interrupted us."

“Oh,” said Alfred, feeling stupid now.

Arthur shook his head, amused smile on his lips. “What are you doing here, anyway?” he asked. “I was supposed to walk to your place.”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Alfred mumbled. 

“You did that,” Arthur commented with a little laugh. Alfred’s embarrassment melted away as he watched him. Arthur really was the loveliest omega he had ever seen.

Realising he was staring like a lovestruck fool (which really wasn't that far from the truth), Alfred gestured towards his car. “Do you wanna…?”

Nodding, Arthur stepped towards the passenger seat. Alfred beat him to it, opening the door for him. Arthur smiled, evidently happy. “ _Such_ a gentleman,” he said and, with a quick peck to the cheek, Arthur slid into the car. Skin tingling from the touch, Alfred ambled around to the driver's side, feeling a little giddy again.

“So, uh,” he said once he'd got in, his hands nervously going through the motions of getting ready to drive. “What do you wanna do for dinner tonight? ‘Cause I’ve got stuff in but maybe not enough? We could order in or we could pick something up on the way. Oh! Or we could eat-”

“Al,” said Arthur's quiet voice. “Calm down.”

Alfred glanced at him. “Heh. Sorry. I just… Dunno. I just want everything to be perfect. To make it up to you.” He noticed Arthur staring at him, his gaze intense. "What? Is something wrong...?"

“Hm,” said Arthur. “Well. I suppose there _is_ just the one thing that's wrong...”

“What is it?!" Alfred exclaimed. “Can I fix it?"

“Well, after that debacle in front of my friend, I don't feel like I’ve properly greeted you.”

Confused, Alfred looked over to find Arthur smirking at him. That look sent Alfred's heart into overdrive as it skipped a beat, stole his breath and had him trembling where he sat. He took in a shaky breath. "Uh. But... You-You  _ have _ greeted me properly," he said, almost whispered. "I mean, you kissed me first..."

"That was hardly a kiss," Arthur protested, smirk still dancing on his lips. "That was a hello peck. Let me give you a hello kiss."

Before Alfred could react, Arthur reached out and cupped his jaw. Tilting it further towards him, Arthur leaned across from his seat, gently pulling Alfred's face towards him. Alfred went willingly and, soon, they were kissing, tongues twining, Arthur's teeth biting. They sat there for some time, kissing and kissing. Eventually, Arthur's hand slid down from Alfred's jaw, trailing down Alfred's neck: it sent shudders along Alfred's body. He didn't stop there, letting his hand lower further, his hand pressing against Alfred's chest and going down, down... Alfred's gasp was swallowed by Arthur when his hand landed in Alfred's lap. Arthur didn't move it, simply laid it there, but the anticipation made Alfred react.

Breaking away to pant heavily against Arthur's lips, head bowed, eyelids flickering, Alfred said, "Uh. I-I think we should..."

"Go home?" Arthur suggested, still smirking.

"Yeah..." Alfred breathed, a little dreamily.

"Mm. But I think we'll need to order in; both of us are going to be too busy to cook," Arthur told him, looking for all the world like a devil who had got his way. And Alfred couldn't deny him, shooting away from the kerb so fast that he was glad there weren't any cops nearby.


End file.
